


The Scrolls

by katwithak32



Category: SubZero (Webcomic)
Genre: Clove shifts, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Studying, scrolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithak32/pseuds/katwithak32
Summary: After nearly a month apart from one another, Kyro finally realizes just how much her cares for Clove, and Clove discovers a piece to the puzzle that could unlock her ability to shift
Relationships: Clove/Kyro (SubZero), Kharis/Nouren (SubZero)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. Clover

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in the first chapter, sorry, but I’ll post the first two chapters in one night for the sickos like me lolol.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. The clock on the wall continued to tick by as the seconds, minutes, hours of the night went by. It was nearly daylight now, but Clove could not, would not give it a rest. It had been days since she’d seen Kyro, and weeks since she’d had any time alone with him. She couldn’t blame him though. He cared for her, which she knew. But to what extent? Sure, he hadn’t been so forth coming with the information about he empress, but compared to her lack of communication, that was nothing. The prince needed a princess of dragon blood. That she was, but she was useless without the ability to shift. That weighed on her mind. Perhaps that was the reason he had stopped coming to see her. She knew that he had become very busy when he took over the empress’s duties, but she had hoped they would have some communication.

“Milady.” Mai said quietly. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I do believe that you should rest. It is nearly sunrise and tou have not slept a wink.”

“Please, I like you a lot Mai, so I’m only going to ask this once. Leave me be, and do not interrupt me. This is important.” Clove was actually surprised at the contempt that she found in her own voice, didn’t know that it was possible for her to sound so vile. Her glare softened, but she didn’t say anything further, only turned back to her scrolls.  
——————  
Meeting after meeting after meeting was all Kyro really had to look forward to these days. He knew that this was his duty as the coronation drew near, but he couldn’t help but let his mind wonder to her. Was she happy here? He knew that she had been working diligently on learning the history of the crimson dragon, in hopes that it may just fix the problem that they had run into. She couldn’t shift. Of course, other than leaving her defenseless and leaving cracks in their foundation for their enemies to take advantage of, it really didn’t bother him all that much. He chuckled a little bit to himself as he thought about it, he was pining after his own wife. But every time he would go to see her, he would chicken out. Him, the great crimson dragon, heir to the throne, the crown prince, chickened out of seeing his own wife. He knew that this fate was not her choosing. And though she played her part excellent, he didn’t want to intrude on her life anymore than he had.

“Prince Kyro, your highness, did you hear what I asked you?” Kyro was drawn from his thoughts by one of his advisors.

“No, no my apologies, please repeat it.” He turned his attention on his advisor, somewhat annoyed. This was his least favorite of all of the meetings he had to attend. The meeting with the elders, for them to advise him on how to create the strongest foundation of his rein. He leaned back in his chair and fiddled with a pen.

“Your highness, Princess Clover, she spends he days doing not what we believe a princess should be doing.” He looked wide eyed at the prince.

“Oh.” Kyro popped his lips making the ‘O’ very crisp. He turned his eyes on the insulting advisor, and his amber eyes seemed to burn a hole in him. “Do tell, just what do you believe MY wife should be doing?” Kyro straightened his back, dropped the pen, and continued his deathly glare.

“With all due respect your highness, it has been a month since the wedding, and still their has been no heir conceived! The princess, she is up all hours of the night doing nothing but looking at old scrolls. She is missing meals, she looks ill, it is just not what we believe that a princess should be doing. As the council of elders, we belive that princess Clover should be doing her part to continue your lineage, she should serve her husband in ever aspect, but most importantly, the bedroom.” By the end of his monologue, the elder had somehow convinced himself that his statements were valid and that he was only speaking the truth. He stood tall, and dared to look the crimson dragon in the eye.

“How DARE you disrespect her in such a way!” Kyro exploded without warning, his eyes beginning to glow, his marks becoming evident on his eyes. “She is a DIVINE DRAGON! And you DARE treat her as though she is just some CONCUBINE! She is your princess consort, and will someday rein as queen, not below me, not behind me, but BESIDE me! And you can’t even pronounce her name correctly. Her name is CLOVE!”Kyro was red with anger, his breaths coming quickly, he had stood and leaned forward, staring into the eyes of each elder, as though daring them to challenge him. “This meeting is over, get out of my sight, all of you!” The elders all scrambled away from the enraged dragon and took off out the door without a second look. It took Kyro several minutes to calm himself, but when he finally did, he returned to his seat, and his thoughts turned to Clove. He would go see her tonight, he had to.

——————

“Milady, Milady, I’m sorry to wake you, but tis nearly dinner time, you’ve slept the whole day away.” Mai said quietly as she slowly shook Clove.

“Wh-what? Wait. DINNER!?” Clove sat bolt upright, nearly knocking Mai down by accident. “I slept ALL day!?”

“Yes Milady, I have wash tubs, and I took the liberty of choosing a new dress for you to save some time. Are you ready to get washed up now?” Mai was always so gentle and understanding, and Clove really did need a break.

“Yes, Mai, that would be wonderful, thank you.”  
After getting washed up and dressed, and having Mai do her hair, Clove was finally alone for a few minutes before heading to dinner.

“Just one last scroll.” She murmured to herself and she picked one up and began studying it. This one in particular showed a lot more potential than the previous ones. This scroll told a tale of Azalea, a crimson dragon born with the blood of the beast, but without the ability to shift. Clove got back into her place, determined to read this scroll to the end before going to dinner.

She read the scroll almost the whole way through, making it nearly to the end when the story began to detail how Azalea finally found the ability to shift.

She consummated her marriage with another dragon.


	2. Resume the Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clove and Kyro finally sit down and have a talk about how they’re both feeling as well as Cloves most recent discovery, and things get a little steamy.

She had to consummate her marriage with another dragon.

Cloves heart began to pound so fast and so loud she could hear it. She could feel the searing heat of her blush staining her pale cheeks. How was she supposed to broach this subject to Kyro? He had made it perfectly clear before that he wouldn’t pressure her into bed with him, but then, she hadn’t seen him in weeks so she wasn’t sure that he even WANTED to be in bed with her.

She decided to push how to do it further from her thoughts and continued to read. The consummation was supposed to be more than just regular sex, It was supposed to give a certain amount of power to the dragon unable to shift, having that raw, animalistic power over the vulnerable dragon would lend the needed power to force the first phase.

That’s where it ended. She had to have sex, not just regular sex, but powerful sex with Kyro. This did nothing to calm her nerves, and she ran to her bathroom to vomit, which was when she realized that she had yet to eat anything that day. She sat on the floor wrenching for several minutes before she was interrupted by a knock.

“Clove?” It was Kyro. “Can I come in? We need to talk.”

——————

They decided to have dinner delivered to her quarters and they had dinner alone just the two of them so that they could talk.

“How are your meetings going?” Clove asked him, she knew she was avoiding the subject, but she did genuinely want to know.

“Well, they were rather boring, that is until today. I kind of had it out with the elders when they decided to tell me what you should and shouldn’t be doing to create an heir.” He rolled his eyes and the anger began to creep back into his voice as he recounted it to her. “But that’s not why I came here tonight.” Clove let out a breath, not even realizing she had been holding it.

“What can I do for you?” She looked up at him, and her azure eyes met his amber ones, and for a second, it was as though nothing between them had changed and they hadn’t spent the last moth isolated from one another. She wanted to tell him, broach the subject, but she was embarrassed, and just thinking of the contents of that scroll made her blush deeply.

“I’ve been neglecting you, and I’m sorry. There really is no good excuse. I was afraid of forcing you to spend more time with me that you already have to. I know we’re a team, and we’ve discussed it, but I know that this marriage wasn’t your choice and I wanted to give you some space.” He started fidgeting and lowered his gaze. “And I, I have a confession to make.” It was his turn to blush. His dark hair and dark skin making the scarlet on his face harder to see, but it was undoubtedly there. “Clove, I, I don’t think that I want to be away from you anymore. I know that you need to study and that I have meetings, but, I wanted to know if you would possibly be willing to share a bed once again. I know you’re scared about a physical relationship, and I won’t allow the elders to determine when you’re ready, so it won’t be sexual until you’re ready. But I miss your company, and it seems evenings are likely our only chance to see one another.” He slowly raised his eyes and she was shocked to see the insecurity there.

“I, I actually think that that is a great idea, and maybe a good segway into what I need to discuss with you.” She began to blush deeply just thinking about how to begin to talk about this topic with him.

“What is it Clove? Are you alright? Did something happen in your bed chamber? Did one of the elders say something to you?” He started to stand, allowing the dragons rage to cloud his thoughts for a moment. Clove stood as well, closing the space between them and calming him with a hand on his shoulder.

“No Kyro, I found a scroll that may detail a, a way for me to shift.” She blushed even deeper if it were possible, and removed her hand from his shoulder.

“Clove, that’s great!” Kyro said beaming and wrapping his arms around her waist, but he released her when he sensed how uneasy she was. “Clove, how does the scroll say you can change?”

“I don’t know how to tell you! It’s, it’s just so embarrassing!” That’s when the idea hit her, here they were in her bed room, just the two of them, and she had the scroll. “How about you read it for yourself. We can gather the things that I will need for one night, and we can go to your, I mean our, bed chamber, and you can understand there.”

——————  
“Oh, OH.” Kyro said as he finished the scroll, a deep scarlet blush staining his cheeks. “Clove, we don’t have to, if you’re, if you’re not ready we can wait. We can find another way-“

“No Kyro.” Clove interrupted. “I don’t think that we’re going to find another way.” Her blush deepened more as they both came to realization of what she was saying. “But, you’ve been so distant with me, I guess I just don’t know if it’s what YOU want Kyro.” She wouldn’t look at him. Not after what he had just read, and then her voicing her inner most insecurities.

“Clove, look at me.” Kyro came up beside her and wrapped on arm around her waist, and using his other hand to cup her jaw, and run his thumb across her lips. “I don’t know what planet you’re on if you believe, even for a second, that I don’t want you. I want you more than I even thought was possible. You’re sexy in so many ways, physically, you drive me crazy, those beautiful eyes, fiery hair, these perfect, curvy hips. But you are also an enigma, I have never felt someone be so kind and passionate, and yet so determined to follow her duty. Clove there is nothing about you that I don’t find appealing, nothing.” He blushed fiercely but continued. “But I know that it will be not only your first time with me, but it will be your first time ever. I don’t want that to be tainted for you by duty. So much has been taken away from you, you don’t owe me your body too.” By the end his voice was just a whisper and she could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth, he cared for her more than she knew, but that was the moment she understood, and that was the moment she realized just how strong her feelings for him had developed.

“Kyro.” She began but she choked on her words as her eyes began to get watery. “Kyro, I know that this may sound crazy, but your concern for making my first time special and romantic is all the reason why I think that I am ready. I hope I’m not misinterpreting your signals, but I care about you, a lot. I am drawn to you in more ways than one, and I believe that I have been ready for this for a long time, and I think that you are too. Shifting and duty aside, I think that I’m ready, but that doesn’t mean I’m not scared and nervous.” Her blush stained not only her cheeks now, it ran down her neck and her chest as the look in his eyes made her feel different. She could feel a throb between her legs, and a tingle in her lower abdomen, she was ready, ready to take him.

“I don’t just care for you, Clove, I’m in love with you.” He made the declaration with red ears, but his amber eyes never left her azure ones, and he hoped that she could see the truth in his statement. “If you want this, if you’re sure that you’re ready for this, I am happy to oblige.” He narrowed his eyes and gave her that smug smirk that he knew drove her mad. “But please, if at any point you feel uncomfortable, stop me. Just say stop, or no, or just push me away. You have control of this.”

He began by lifting her up and carrying her to his bed. He started at her lips and planted small, wet kisses to every inch of skin, he jaw, her neck, her collar bone, stopping to suck on each ear lobe. His hands gently roamed her body, and began to untie knots of fabric. Her hands found their way to the clasp on the front of his tunic and next thing he knew, they were both shedding out of their fancy robes. Clove now lay beneath him in nothing but her undergarments; he kneeled in between her legs in only his slacks. She was a sight to behold, her long hair, splayed out like a fire of passion above her head, always burning. Her skin, so soft it felt like pure silk, the way that her perfect, voluptuous breasts tapered into her small waist which gave way to her curvy hips and shapely legs, she was absolutely stunning.

“Uhm, Kyro.” She was squirming beneath him, unaware of just how her beauty captivated him.

“Relax, my love. You’re just the most beautiful creature that I’ve ever seen and I can’t ever get enough of you.” He leaned down and continued kissing her and when he adjusted his position to better access her belly, she could see the proof of his desire. His cock had grown impossibly big, and she began to tremble. “Clove?” Kyro stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “Is there something wrong?” The genuine concern he was showing her was touching, but she honestly did not see how that would fit inside of her.

“Its just, your um, your, your penis-“ She whispered the word. “Is larger than I imagined it would be, and I’m just, scared.” She avoided his eyes, her blush returning to her cheeks.

“Clove, listen to me. If you’re uncomfortable, we can stop here, that’s not a problem, if you want to continue, I promise that I will be gentle, and you can stop me whenever you need to. “ He leaned up and kissed her cheek.

“Okay, can I, can I see it” She asked, her voice gaining some confidence, she was scared, but she had to keep reminding herself she wasn’t a child anymore. This is her husband, this is what married people do.

“You can see all of me if you like.” And he removed the remainder of his clothing and stood there in all his glory, studying her expression. Initially he saw a scared kind of curiosity, but after she watched him give himself a few strokes, that curiosity quickly changed to seductive. “If you’re ready, I’d like to see the rest of you.” HE winked at her, but his smile was soft. She smiled back and blushed, but nodded and removed the remainder of her clothes.

There they were, together not for the first time, but seeing each other in a new way, a more vulnerable and intimate way than ever before. This time Clove initiated, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him over her for a sloppy kiss, he entered her mouth with his tongue, exploring every crevice he could find, and allowing his hands to explore. The beautiful sounds that she made as he tweaked at her perfect perky nipples made him impossible harder. That was nothing compared to the noises that she made as he slowly made his way between her legs. He stopped momentarily, waiting for her permission. When she nodded, he drug his middle finger through her folds and groaned at how wet she was. He circled her clit with his finger as he slid the rest of his body down, he placed his face between her legs and proceeded to use his tongue to speak his undying love for her into the most sensitive part of her. He inserted one finger and pumped it in and out of her until he felt her walls begin to convulse, and she let out a high pitched moan.

“Oh! OH Kyro! That was amazing! I can’t believe how good this feels.” She was blushed on her whole body, but not from embarrassment, he had shown her absolute physical bliss, which was his goal.

“If you’re ready to stop here, princess, we can, don’t feel required to relieve me.” His sexy amber eyes met her azure ones once more, and she shook her head.

“No, Kyro, I want to feel you, please.” And that last word did him in, he was not about to make her beg for him. He did as he promised, entering her little by little, going very slow, until he was finally hilted inside of her.

“God, Clove, you feel SO good.” He moaned into her ear. He leaned down and kissed her nose and lips before beginning to move. They were both moaning, allowing their bodies to explore one another, whe she let out another high pitched moan, followed by his deep groan and his body stiffening, shaking, and then finally relaxing into her arms.

——————

“So?” He asked her with a smug grin on his face. He had helped her up and helped her wash and dry herself before they returned to bed. He held her in his arms, his head resting on top of hers. “How was it?”

“Oh, Kyro.” She said smiling and pulling away so she could face him. “It was better than I had ever expected. But I can’t help but feel that I disappointed you. I, I didn’t shift.” She averted her gaze from his.

“Clove, you’re exhausted, I don’t think that even I could shift after that. Please don’t allow yourself to be disappointed. It will come, I’m sure of it.” He kissed her forehead, and yawned. “But for now, love, I think its time that we get some sleep. I know I’m beat.” She giggled and relaxed in his embrace, she finally did fall asleep to the sound of his even breaths and marching heartbeat. And for the first time, she had good dreams, dreams of a crimson and a cerulean dragon, soaring through the skies, entwining in one another.


	3. It’s a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clove has lunch with Kharis and they both confess some personal things and both leave with ideas about what to do next.
> 
> Also, to give credit where credit is due, I pulled inspiration for this chapter and the next one from a portion of “Truth Serum” which is a Lore Olympus fanfic here on AO3, it’s written by Little_Miss_Rainstorm if you guys want to check it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I apologize for taking to long with this update. I had to take my Nursing board exam, and I PASSED! I’m officially an RN. So now that that is over with, I can focus on my writing again! Enjoy the update!

Her dream was more vivid that night than it had been in weeks. She felt as though something in her had awakened, but was waiting, like there was still another level that needed to be unlocked before it could totally show itself. She flew through the sky on reds back, but something was different, rather than being chased by the azure beast, the great cerulean dragon flew alongside them. Neither one attacked. There was no race, both flew at the same speed, parallel to one another. She could feel the heat from red as it mixed with the icy air coming off of the azure beast. She could see for miles, though she wasn’t sure what exactly she was looking at. The landscape on Reds side was mountainous and warm, with deserts at the bottom of the mountains she could see a small oasis at the foot of a nearing mountain, and wondered if there was any other life in this realm of the dragons. To her right, on the other side of the cerulean dragon, stretched a large glacier the size of a country, icy blue water holes laid at the foot of the glacier as well. Both sides were unique and so, so different, yet absolutely the same. Everything began to fade slowly, as though it was all fizzing away, she tried to hold tighter to Red, but she was unable to, and she woke with a start.

“Good morning, princess.” Kyros deep, husky voice spoke as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He smelled like sweat, but not a bad smell. It was sweet and musky, it made her mouth water.

“Good morning, how did you sleep?” She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

“Better than I think I have in a long time to be honest. You woke pretty suddenly though, did you have a bad dream?” His voice was still husky with seep, but his tender, amber eyes burned with something that she had never seen in them before.

“I had a dream, yes. Though I don’t know that it was really a bad one.” She explained to Kyro what had happened in her dream. She explained to him the difference in this dream vs. the dreams that she had had previously, when the azure dragon would attack them.

“Do you feel any different this morning?” He hoped that she understood what he was asking her, despite his confident exterior, he still had insecurities.

“I’m not sure how to explain it.” She began, she moved to sit herself up in bed and rest her back on the head board, Kyro wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled his head so he was resting on her hip looking up at her. “But I feel like some part of me is newly awakened, like I reached a new level or something.” She sighed.

“But?” He asked, already able to read her expression.

“But I feel like I still have another level to unlock before I can achieve my full power. I feel like This helped, and that it was a step in the right direction, but I’m not sure that it was, enough to make me shift.” She finished and finally looked at him to see his eyes downcast deep in thought, that’s when she over analyzed her previous statement. “OH GOD! Not that you aren’t enough! You were perfect! It, it was great! Not that I have anything to really judge but it- it.”

“Hush, princess. It’s okay, I never thought you insinuated that, though I’m glad that you enjoyed your evening.” He winked at her suggestively. “I was actually just thinking about something the scroll had said. “ He began but fidgeted a little. “It said, it said that you need to have POWERFUL coitus. Perhaps, princess, it didn’t mean just to have sex. YOU need to feel powerful. Maybe I’m crazy, but maybe we need to try you taking control?” They were both 10 shades of red when he finally finished voicing his erotic theory.

“I- I- I just- I don’t know- How would I even- Last night was the first-“ Clove began sputtering over her words and he could tell she was about to go full panic.

“Clove! Clove hey, just relax a second okay?” He said as he got on his knees and sat eye level with her. “Do you trust me?” She hesitated and then she nodded. “Good. Last night was your first time, I would never expect you to know how to take control of anything right away. These things take time and experience. I understand that you’re scared, but you said you trust me. Obviously last night did something to awaken your dragon, if this is what we need to do then this is what we need to do. I will not ever make fun of you, or ask you to do anything that you’re not comfortable with. But I’m willing to take time and experiment,” His tender expression broke into a comical one as he smirked and waggled his eyebrows for a few seconds, before turning back again. “until we find the right kind of thing for you. It may take days, weeks, months, but I believe this is our best shot, and I can’t lie to you by telling you this will be difficult for me. Just relax, and trust me. We’ll do this together. We’re a team remember?”

When he finished his monologue, Clove sat there in silence for a bit before leaning in and kissing him. The kiss was short and sweet, but it got her point across. “I am so grateful that it was you.” She whispered, and he gave her a questioning look. “I am grateful, that you are the crimson dragon. That it is someone that I can trust, and someone that I believe in.” She blushed, and he wrapped a hand behind her head and leaned in for another kiss. This one was a little longer, and deeper than the last one, but each shared an unspoken truth to the other. They were falling for one another, and hard. There kiss did not get to go any further because there was a knock at the door, and the palace physician padded into the bedroom.

“Oh! Your highness, Princess, I apologize! I was not aware that the two of you were sharing sleeping quarters once more! My apologies, my apologies!” The physician kneeled to the floor.

“Your apology is accepted, but my wife and I would like a few minutes to ourselves to get dressed, and then you can assess her wound.” Kyro droned, not even turning around to look at who the intruder was. The physician nodded and hightailed it out of the room, waiting outside the large double doors.

“Princess, I think that its safe to say that you are nearly fully healed, it doesn’t seem to be tender any more, and the skin is nearly fully closed, the dragons will always amaze me I their ability to heal their vessels.” He said matter of fact as he turned and began packing his bag. “I must be going now unless you have any other concerns your highness?” He turned to look at Kyro on the other side of the curtain.

“I do not, thank you you’re dismissed.” The physician made his way out of the room once more and the two of them were once again left alone.

“So uh, what are your plans for the day?” Clove looked at him as she pulled the curtain back.

“I have another council meeting to attend this morning, and then I have a war meeting this afternoon to discuss how to reintegrate the soldiers back into civilian life. What does your day look like, would you like to have lunch?” He looked at her and she was shocked to see hopeful insecurity in his smoldering amber eyes.

“I would love to, but I have a lunch date with Kharis. I was thinking of continuing with some research this morning, and then perhaps taking a walk to clear my head this afternoon, and then I can meet you back here for dinner?” She looked at him, hope reflecting in her eyes as well.

“Absolutely, sounds like a date to me.” He winked at her, and then pulled her in for a tight hug, kissing her hair, and then turning on his heal and leaving.

Studying the scrolls went by much quicker for her today than it had previously, maybe because she felt she had an idea of what she was looking for, or maybe it’s because deep down, she knew she already had her answers, she just didn’t know how to use them yet. But nonetheless, she made her way to the court yard to have a picnic lunch, just her and Kharis.

“it sure is a beautiful day out today.” Kharis remarked as she looked passed Clove to the group of man training in the summer sun.

“It absolutely is, not a cloud in the sky, though I’m not sure we’re talking about the same thing, are we?” Clove looked at Kharis knowingly, and then turned to see what man she may be eyeing today. There was a group of men training, a mixture of the crimson guard as well as a few members of the cerulean guard, and a tall, blonde haired, violet eyed captain, who was shouting orders, while demonstrating them with the most grace.

“Oh Clove, I have something that I need to tell you, and some things that I need to ask you, but I need you to promise to be totally truthful, and don’t sugar coat anything!.” Kharis looked away from the men and looked back at Clove, eyes suddenly serious.

“I can do that, and I ask the same of you, because I also have something I need to tell you and ask you. But you go first!” Clove promised.

“I, I think that I may be falling for, for Nouren.” She whispered his name as if she almost didn’t want Clove to hear it.

“You’re what!?” Clvoe wasn’t angry, just incredibly surprised, she didn’t think that Nouren and Kharis got along ever since that ‘ugly beast’ incident the day that they arrived.

“There is just something about him. He gets me in ways that I don’t get myself, and he, he’s just SO handsome, and he cares, and he’s smart, and he’s of a high enough rank, that I could fight the elders on it, and I just, I don’t know! Maybe it’s just a stupid crush, but I can’t explain this deeper pull that I feel to him.” Kharis looked exasperated and this was something that Clove was not used to. Ever since she had met Kharis at that negotiation meeting, she had always exuded a level of cool confidence. Clove was shocked to see this confidence begin to falter.

“No, I totally understand what you mean, and it may just be a crush, but it may not be. Have you tried talking to him about it?” Clove asked.

“I haven’t I really don’t know much about him besides his name, and what I’ve learned since he’d been here in the palace with you. I was hoping maybe you could fill in some gaps?” Her amber eyes burned with a curiosity so similar to her brothers, and her sharp jaw line was impossibly sharper as she leaned in, silently begging for Clove to give up the info.

“Well, he’s the youngest captain the cerulean guard has ever had, he’s only a few years older than Kyro actually. He’s single so you don’t have to worry about that, but his past is a little dark. He lost his entire family to a raid when he was just a boy, he never talked about it with me, this is just what Aaron told me one night when we were teenagers.” Clove paused and took a breath before continuing. “Anyway, His parents and siblings were all killed while he was out fetching water, he came home and found his home in flames, and tried to save his family, but he couldn’t. So he grew up in the local orphanage, and joined the military academy as early as he could. He quickly went up the ranks, because all he ever did was train and study. Nouren is like family to me, and I love him like a brother, but I don’t know anything about him outside of what I’ve just told you. You probably know more about him than I do.” She shrugged and sighed again.

“That’s terrible, I hate what this war has done to both of our peoples.” Kharis sniffled and wiped a tear away.

“But we’ve ended it. Kyro is in a meeting this afternoon that is based soley on bringing home troops, and reintegrating them into civilian life. The war is over. We did it.” Clove smiled and squeezed the other girls hand.

“You’re right, we did.” Kharis smiled a radiant smile and looked passed Clove to eye Nourens shirtless form once more. “I think perhaps I’ll try to score myself a dinner date.” She smirked and quirked an eye brow at the thought of that conversation. “So, you told me that you also had something to share. Do tell.”

Clove turned every shade of red, and turned in every direction to make sure that they were out of earshot before clearing her throat and explaining. Kharis hung on every word that Clove said, but she never winced, or blushed, she just sat there and took in the information. Clove was surprised to not see any disgust at the mention of her brothers sexual encounters.

“So, yeah. I have to have powerful sex, not just regular sex, but it has to be powerful, and I don’t even know where to begin. Last night was the first time, and I’m still so inexperienced and unsure.” She let out an exasperated breath, wishing once more that her skin wasn’t so ale, and her blush so dark.

“Okay, first, yes yes yes yes!” Kharis did a little giddy happy dance. “Second, I think I have an idea that may help you. It may be awkward when you do it, but it will only be awkward if you guys make it awkward okay?” Kharis looked back and forth between Cloves eyes before continuing.

“Okay.” Clove began unsure. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

“Well, since you’re inexperienced, and you’ve never actually taken control and pleasured a man, I think that you should ask him to touch himself. I know it sounds weird, but he knows what makes him tick, and if he can show you how to do that, then it’ll give you a better idea of what you have to do, and it’ll give you a good place to start to learn.” Again Kharis searched Cloves expression for any indication that she was upset, but she wasn’t upset, she was just deep in thought.

“No, that actually makes perfect sense. Thank you so much Kharis, I hope I this works and that I can repay you someday.” She stood to hug her friend and it was beginning to get late, She wasn’t even sure that she would have time for her walk before going to meet Kyro for dinner.

“maybe put in a good word for me with Captain Sexy over there, and we’ll call it even.” She giggled and winked at Clove and they said their goodbyes.

The afternoon meeting sped by for Kyro, implementing new jobs, and integrating higher level soldiers into the crimson guard, as well as creating jobs for his citizens was more difficult that he had anticipated, but it made his afternoon fly by, and before he knew it, it was evening, and he was finally free to adjourn his meeting with the generals and go find his new bride.

“Hi.” Clove waved at him sweetly when he entered their chambers.

“Hello princess, have a good walk?” He looked at her as he leaned against one of the large marble pillars in their room.

“I actually didn’t make it on my walk because I found a source that may help me find a way to learn how to feel ‘powerful’ a little quicker.” She gave him a shy smile and made air quotes with her fingers.

“Oh, and is this source anonymous?” He asked and quirked an eyebrow.

“The source is female, and trustworthy, but at the moment, yes, she is anonymous.” She answered, and he walked towards where she was sitting on the bed.

“And just what does this new plan entail?” He asked her, eyes smoldering with desire and she had to lean back and take a few deep breaths to calm herself before answering.

“I want you to pleasure yourself, and let me watch.” She said quickly, and hid in her face in her hands. His eyes bugged out and his dark skin turned scarlet t what she’d insinuated. “I, I know it sounds weird, but, I don’t know what feels good for you, and you do. I have no experience pleasing a man, so this way, I can at least find a place to start?” Her heart was pounding a million times a second and she was so red she was sure she matched the crimson silk of their bed.

“No, no I get it. It sounds like a good idea, I’m just surprised you’re interested in that. We can definitely try it, though I won’t guarantee it’ll be all that exciting.” He gave her a sweet smile and kissed her cheek, hoping to calm her nerves. And It worked, she could feel her heart slowing and her blush lessening, though it almost never went away when she was around Kyro.

“When do you think we should try it?” She asked, her azure eyes once again meeting the molten amber of his.

“How about I get washed up, you and I can eat a nice, family rated meal together, and then we can see where the evening takes us?” He leaned in and pulled her lips to his and kissed her deep and slow, trying to convey the feelings that he was still too afraid to speak.

“Sounds like a date.” She giggled and repeated his earlier words when they pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to subscribe, leave kudos and comments! I love to know who all is actually following!


	4. The Safety of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They test out Cloves suggestion and things get pretty intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that I haven’t updated. In case you did read the notes in the last chapter, I am an RN now! In the middle of a pandemic! So needless to say, I have been very busy, and then I got Covid and I have been out for a month with some pretty severe symptoms. Now that I’m feeling better and I have some time to myself, have an early Christmas present from me! In the form of an update I started 5 months ago!! I hope you enjoy it!

The scrolls chapter 4: The safety of you. 

Dinner was delicious, a roast duck with a side of potatoes and some fresh garden salad. 

“Dinner was perfect, thank you, your highness.” Clove smiled warmly. 

“Please, Clove, call me Kyro. We’ve been over this. We are a team.” He took her hand in him and flashes her a smile. “Soooo, are we going to talk about your plan?” Kyro smiled, but dropped his gaze and they both blushed. 

“I suppose, but I’m not really sure how to go about it, last, uhm, last night was my first time. Ever.” Clove blushed even deeper. 

“I know, love. That’s alright. I’ll take the lead again tonight. This is something that may take time, don't be embarrassed.” He smiled and led her over to the bed. “I’m going to kiss you now, Clove” he chuckled and leaned in and started the kiss off slow and sweet, but once Clove leaned in and reciprocated, the heat between them became intense.

Kyro began undoing the buttons on his shirt and while Clove pushed it off, he worked to untie her dress. In minutes they were both in their under garments. 

“You tell me when you need me to stop, okay? We won’t do anything you’re not totally comfortable with.” He looked her in the eye and searched her for any sign she was uncomfortable. 

“I trust you.” She whispered and pushed forward to kiss him once more. They continued kissing while Kyro’s hands roamed their way around Cloves body. He felt her back, around to her voluptuous chest, down her waist and over her curvy hips to get two handfuls of her perfect. 

“Oh, Clove.” Kyro moaned into her lips as she nibbled on his lip. His breath was getting faster and his hands were moving quicker, with more fervor than before. And that’s when she felt the hardness pushing against her thigh. That’s when she decided to try something new. And not to be afraid. She slowly moved her hand south, tickling the whole way down, making him shiver. Once she reaches his happy trail, she pulled the hair there for just a second before pushing down his underwear and revealing his length. 

“Oh, oh, Kyro.” Clove moaned a moment before looking at him wide eyed. 

“Are, are you alright?” He asked, he looked her in the eye and she could see the restraint there. 

“Can I, can I touch it?” She asked tentatively. 

“Love, you can do anything you want to me.” He smiles and winked at her. “But, I’d like to see a little more of you if that’s okay.” He kissed her forehead and she nodded, taking off the rest of her clothing and lying there in front of him, bare. 

“I love you.” He whispered in her ear, as he played with one of her nipples. “You are more beautiful than you will ever understand.” 

“You should credit yourself as well, your highness.” She blushed and kissed him before slowly moving her hand back into it's place. “Give me some guidance?” She looked up with him with he big, beautiful azure eyes, and it made him lose his breath. 

“Of course. Give me your hand.” He smiled and pulled her hand into his. “You just need to try to wrap your hand around it like, mmmmm yeah, just like that,” she giggled when he moaned into her hair, and he smiled, it was quickly becoming one of this favorite sounds. “Now, you just need to move you’re hand up and down the shaft, but with a bit of a twist just like- oooooohh, Clove.” He moaned into her again. “You’re a quick learner.” He chucked as she began to move her hand slowly up and down his shaft. 

“Does that feel good?” She asked him and she was answered by his intake of breath and moan. 

“Can I touch you, Clove?” He whispered hoarsely. 

“Please.” She answered him. He slowly moved the arm he had around her and repositioned himself so he was able get better access to her core. He slowly pushed his fingers into her slit while she continued pumping him. He ran small circles around her clit with his fingers. “Kyro, Kyro that feels really good.” She moaned breathily onto his ear. 

“Fuck, Clove, you know how to get me.” His breathing was getting labored, he was close. 

“Oh. Oh Kyro!” She gave a breathy moan in his ear as she came and then continued kissing around his ear and neck. 

Her scent, the feeling of her hand on his cock, pumping so perfectly, feeling her body convulse on his hand, and listening to her moan, it all became so much, he nearly came right there, but he pulled out of her hand. 

“Oh! Did I mess something up!” Clove looked at him with scared eyes. 

“No, love, quite the opposite actually. I just, I didn’t know if you wanted to finish it, or if you wanted to do anything else. You captivate me, Clove. I don’t last long around you.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“Can I, uhm, can I try toputitinmymouth?” She mumbled. 

“What was that?” He pulled back to look at her and chuckled at the furious blush that was staining her face and chest, she was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. 

“I read it in an erotic scroll once. That, men like it when women, uhm, suck it.” She felt so embarrassed but she was still able to look at him. 

“Clove, my love. There’s no reason to be embarrassed. If that’s something you want to try, I am completely fine with that, but it’s, I’ve heard it’s more intimate than sex to some people. If that’s really what you want, I would love to try it, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” She kissed her forehead and rubbed his hand across her breast. 

“I don’t feel like I have to. But you’ve made me feel so, so good. And I, I want to return the favor. Wait, did you just say some people ‘say?’ Have you never done it either?” She asked, searching for some kind of clue in his eyes. 

“I haven’t. Despite what you may have heard, I’ve only ever been with one other person. And I don’t really want to talk about it. But no, I’ve never had someone do that for me. 

She smiled and slowly moved her body down the bed until she laid with her head next to it. 

“Now, don’t feel like you have to go deep or, gag yourself. You do what you’re comfort- Ohhhh, oh god Clove, fuck.” He fell back against the bed as she began sucking his head. She bobbed her head over the tip for a few minutes, and then she decided to get a little creative. She went a little deeper, and deeper until finally she reached the back of her mouth, and she wiggled her tongue. 

“Clove, oh sweet dragons. Clove, ohhhhh, Clove. Love, my, my god Clove. Unless you want to taste it, you should stop. I’m so, so close.” He moaned and wiggled, it was such an intense kind of pleasure that he had never experienced before. Having Clove down there, turning him into a puddle, was not how he was expecting this night to turn out. Despite his warnings, she continued, and she bobbed and turned her head a bit, and moaned all at the same time. And her moaning is what did him in. 

“Fffffuck, fuck, Clove! I’m, im coming! Dammit, that’s so good! Clove that feels so good! Ahhh.” He sighed and relaxed into the bed as she swallowed all of his load. 

“I take it you enjoyed that?” She smiled at him and slid back up into his arms. 

“Clove, that, that was incredible. I’ve never experienced anything like that, ever. Thank you.” He kissed her forehead and then her nose, and her cheeks, and finally her lips. 

“It felt empowering. To, to see you in that manner, so, what’s the word, overwhelmed, and to know I was the one making you feel that way. It was an incredible feeling.” She smiled up at him. 

“Do you feel anything different? Anything that has to do with a blue lizard?” He looked deep into her beautiful cerulean eyes that drove him mad. 

“Not exactly. But I feel like whether or not this is what I need to do to make it happen, I enjoy this with you. I love you, Kyro. And I really love to have these experiences with you.” She pushed up and kissed him deep. 

“If it is the way to do it, I think we’re on the right path if you enjoy being in control. I also love this time with you, I love you too.” He squeezed her tighter into his arms.

“You make me feel safe.” She looked up into his gorgeous, strong amber eyes. 

“I’m glad you feel that way. You’re my wife, my love, my partner, my queen. I always want you to feel safe with me.” 

“No, Kyro. Not just physically. I mean, I feel like I can tell you anything I need to. About anything. I can talk to you about my fears, my feelings, my insecurities. You teach me instead of belittling me. People fear you, the great crimson dragon. But to me, you are a smart, kind man with a heart of gold. You make me feel safe in every aspect. I love you, Kyro. I really love you.” 

He didn’t even know what to say. He just wrapped one arm around her waist and tangled the other in her hair as he kissed her deeply. 

“Thank you, Clove. Thank you. But you can’t give me all of the credit. You are a special person as well. I’ve never felt that I could be vulnerable with anyone else. Ever. Not a single person except maybe Kharis and my brother. But even then, I’ve never felt that I could let anyone in the way I can let you in. I’m glad that I make you feel safe, but you make me feel just as secure. There’s nothing that makes me feel this good. Anywhere, not a single person or thing. Nothing is as good as the safety of you. He smiled and kissed her again. She giggled and kissed him again before yawning. 

“You do look tired though.” He yawned himself and kissed the top of her head. “Are you ready to get some sleep?”

“I think that’s a good idea.” She yawned and cuddled into his shoulder. That night she would fall into a deep sleep, and would dream of flying through the heavens. Feeling the wind on her scales.


End file.
